It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester!
by SamGirl27
Summary: Just in time for Halloween (2014) here is a fun little crossover as Sam Winchester (Supernatural) runes into Linus (Peanuts) as he waits in the Pumpkin Patch. I hope you all enjoy it. Please comment and let me know.


It's the great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester!

Sam Winchester did not like Halloween. He never had. When you knew how many really scary things were actually out there, people pretending to be monsters just creeped him out. And it wasn't just the kids. Otherwise sane and intelligent grownups did it too. Some of the made-up monsters Sam had seen were too close to the real thing for his comfort zone.

Dean, on the other hand, seemed to be able to take the creepy holiday in stride. He actually liked to find some nice friendly bar where a Halloween party was going on and join in the fun. Not that he ever made himself up, but he did appreciate the artistic efforts of others.

So Sam went along with Dean just to keep him company. Going to a bar alone during a party was a bit creepy in itself. But Dean soon had a gaggle of girls hanging around him, and Sam ended up being the loner. This is how it usually happened, and this year was no different. They had found a fun looking country bar on the edge of the town they were passing through, and Dean really wanted to check it out.

After thirty minutes of sitting at a table alone watching his brother score, Sam decided to go outside to get some air. He'd been approached by a few girls himself, some of them great lookers who were really in the partying mood. Sam was polite to them but it soon became obvious he wasn't responding and they'd moved on, probably thinking he must be gay.

Outside the parking lot was as packed with cars as the inside had been packed with people. But the air was cool and refreshing, and smelled of new-mown hay, and perhaps some alfalfa. There was a wooden corral fence that surrounded the bar on three sides and Sam went to the farthest corner and hopped up on the fence, facing away from the bar.

The moon was full, and the light provided some interesting silhouettes against it. A full moon on Halloween was one of the things Sam did appreciate. It seemed so apropos for the holiday. It was about ten o'clock at night when he saw something moving in the nearby field. He stared with interest, trying to make out what it was.

When the figure moved into an especially bright area, Sam realized with astonishment that it was a little boy. Concerned now, he hopped down off the fence and followed the boy quietly. After a few minutes, the boy sat down in the field and leaned against something Sam couldn't make out.

He crept closer until the boy was no longer a silhouette, and Sam could make out some colors. He had to chuckle to himself when he realized the boy was sitting in a pumpkin patch, holding a blanket up to his face and leaning against a pumpkin. He didn't think the boy could be much more than six years old, and he wondered if his parents knew he was out here. Perhaps they were worried and frantically looking for him.

He approached the boy, making a little noise hoping his presence wouldn't frighten the boy unnecessarily. But he needn't have worried. The boy looked at him curiously for a moment and then said, "Aww, you're not him are you?"

"I don't think so," said Sam. "My name is Sam, what's yours?"

"Linus," said the boy.

"Well, Linus, what are you doing out here in this pumpkin patch?" Sam asked him.

"Waiting for the Great Pumpkin," the boy said seriously.

Sam sat down near Linus and said, "The Great Pumpkin? I'm not sure I've ever heard about that.

"Every year," said Linus, "the Great Pumpkin rises out of the pumpkin patch that he thinks is the most sincere. This year he's gotta pick this one. He's got to. I don't see how any pumpkin patch could be more sincere than this one. Look around! There's not a single sign of hypocrisy. There's nothing but complete sincerity as far as the eye can see."

Sam smiled in amusement and looked around them. "It does seem like a very sincere pumpkin patch," he said. "Maybe he will choose this one. But how will you know if he does?"

"When he decides on a pumpkin patch, he rises out of it. Then he flies through the air and brings toys to all the children of the world," Linus said.

"Isn't that Santa Claus?" Sam asked him.

"Oh good grief!" said Linus. "Why does everyone say that? Everyone always laughs at me and calls me 'stupid,' but THEY believe in that fellow with a red suit and the white beard who goes, "Ho, ho, ho!" How stupid is that? But I'll show them. You have to believe in the Great Pumpkin, or he won't come. And I really believe. I even wrote to the Great Pumpkin. I wrote:

"'Dear Great Pumpkin, I am looking forward to your arrival on Halloween night. I hope you will bring me lots of presents.'"

"That's a good letter," said Sam.

"Oh, Great Pumpkin, where are you?" said Linus.

Sam couldn't help but be amused.

"My friends all say the Great Pumpkin is a fake, and I'm wasting my time. But I believe in him. I told him that in my letter."

"Did you?" Sam said.

"Uh huh. But I told him not to tell me if he is a fake, cause I don't want to know."

Sam had to chuckle at that.

A faint rustling can be heard nearby.

"What's that?" Linus asked excitedly. "Is that the Great Pumpkin?"

A dark silhouette can be seen rising as if from the Pumpkin patch.

"There he is!" yelled Linus. "There he is! It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester! He's rising out of the pumpkin patch!"

Linus was so excited he fainted dead away, and Sam was grinning widely as he realized the dark shadow was really his brother Dean climbing the slight rise on the other side of the patch.

"What are you doing out here bro?" Dean asked. "I've been looking for you everywhere." He gave a puzzled glance at the fallen little bay and then handed Sam his keys. "I'm going home with a pair of twins," he said. "You just keep doing… whatever it is you do. Weirdo," he said grinning, and left.

At that point Linus woke up. "What happened? Did I faint? What did he leave us? Did he leave us any toys?" he exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm sorry, Linus, it was just my stupid brother."

"Oh, good grief!" Linus said.

"Come on, buddy, I'll take you home," Sam said, helping him up.

"No one ever believes in the Great Pumpkin," Linus complained as they walked to the car. "There are three things that I've learned never discuss with people: religion, politics, and the Great Pumpkin."


End file.
